villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Garrett Mason (L.A. Noire)
Garrett Mason (also known as the Black Dahlia Killer) is the primary antagonist of the Homicide Desk in the videogame L.A. Noire. He was voiced by Andrew Lukich. Biography Mason worked as an agency temporary bartender for various bars throughout Los Angeles. However, his work as a bartender was a cover for his career as the "Werewolf" serial killer, more infamously known as the "Black Dahlia Killer". Mason was the one who killed Elizabeth Short, the infamous and unsolved "Black Dahlia" murder of 1947. 6 months later, Mason resumed his grisly string of murders during LAPD Detectives Cole Phelps' and Rusty Galloway's time in the Homicide Department. Murder Streak Mason murdered Elizabeth Short to start his horrific murder streak. He then proceeded his horrific murder streak during Homicide Detectives Cole Phelps and Rusty Galloway's time on Homicide. He brutally murdered five women in total: Celine Henry, Deidre Moller, Antonia Maldonado, Theresa Taraldsen and Evelyn Summers. Events of L.A. Noire Identified Mason sent various letters from Prometheus Unbound by Percy B. Shelley to the Homicide Department, each of which deciphered to a specific location and gave them a previous victim's token. Detectives Cole Phelps and Rusty Galloway proceeded to locate them and successfully did so. Eventually, the final note led the detectives to The Christ Crown of Thorns (Abandoned Church) where they located The Murderer. The Detectives jumped for cover as The Killer shot a shotgun blast at them, this allowed The Killer to jump into a secret passage. The Detectives then proceeded into The Church house nearby, they then found the Den of The Murderer, which contained bloody medical utensils, a statue of the Greek god Prometheus, a tire iron, a bathtub full of human blood, and last but not least, a secret passage into the church's catacombs. Phelps examined the bloody bathtub, and Galloway was immediately disgusted by all the blood inside. Phelps picked up and examined the medical utensils, claiming that he wouldn't want to know what the killer had done with them, adding that the killer was cruel and methodical, with (at least) some level of biological knowledge. Phelps picked up the statue of Prometheus, who defied the cruel gods, and assumed that the killer was attempting to have history repeat itself by doing the same thing. Galloway told Phelps that defying gods can be hazardous to your health. Phelps picked up the tire iron, and claimed that arresting the killer and charging him for all five murders would work, due to a vast surplus of evidence. Galloway, however, disagreed, claiming that the probability of hauling the killer out of the catacombs alive would be next to impossible. Death Phelps chased Mason through the church catacombs while the murderer taunted Phelps (Asking why he joined The LAPD, seeking the confession as of Personal Redemption). He then taunted Phelps again; (Asking Phelps if he was comfortable in the dark catacombs, wondering if he felt the fear and understood the power). The chase concluded in the church's graveyard, where Phelps and the killer made their stand in a final showdown. The murderer jumped out and fired at random while Phelps popped out and shot two bullets into the murderer's skull, killing him and ending his murdering spree for good. Homicide Cases closed Case Conclusion Phelps then went back to Galloway and Cpt. James Donnelly. The Captain then revealed that the murderer was the half-brother of a highly-elected politician, revealing that the public could not know about The Killer's identity. The Captain then said that he would release all previous suspects silently. Phelps is then promoted to Vice. Victims *Elizabeth Short *Celine Axford Henry *Deidre Moller *Antonia Isabel Maldonado *Theresa Taraldsen *Evelyn Summers People he framed *Alonzo Mendez *Eli Rooney *Clem Fenney *Stuart Ackerman *Grosvenor McCaffrey Category:Serial Killers Category:Fictionalized Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Charismatic Category:Incriminators Category:Perverts Category:Sophisticated Category:Drug Dealers Category:Mutilators Category:Egotist Category:Mastermind Category:Fighters Category:Stalkers Category:Misogynists Category:Criminals Category:Fanatics Category:Deceased Category:Torturer Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal